tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki Itokawa
Maki Itokawa (イトカワマキ, Itokawa Maki), is a computer engineering student, part-time system administrator, and a vigilante ghoul that goes under the alias of Incision (切開, Sekkai). His former alias was Stake (杭, Kui). He lives in the 22nd ward. He is currently one of the two leaders of Aogiri Tree. Appearance Maki has green eyes and black hair. He has light, but not really pale skin. He normally has a tired expression that includes a small chuckle or smirk, but he can quickly change expressions when excited or when he wants to do some impression. His face has youthful features. His body is not exactly muscular, but he is fairly fit. He generally wears normal, dark-coloured clothes when he's in his human disguise. As a ghoul, Maki wears a black hoodie or a hooded trenchcoat, as well as a white full-face mask with a decorative crooked grin coloured in black and two large black circles around the eyes. Additionally, he wears black gloves with a dark green tint. Personality Initially, Maki was shown to be quite lazy, light-hearted and easy-going, both in his human and ghoul disguises. He seemed to be rather nonchalant about everything, even topics of great importance. He'd always neglect the seriousness of the situation, at least externally. Internally, he was an idealist at heart - one that believed in justice with all of his soul. He clung to the ideal that his father had left for him - the only thing that Maki could never fear losing. With time however, despite his stubbornness, Maki's faith in the ability of pursuing this ideal seemed to wane, even if his vigilante killing sprees would remain as frequent as before. After the loss of several of his friends, including Juha Weirwight, Kotome Nene and others, Maki took on a very dark demeanour, adopting a much colder and cruel persona. The young ghoul was confident that if he were to protect what was left of his treasured friends and ideals, he had to change, and change he did. Taking on a far more cunning nature, in addition to becoming highly ruthless, Maki wouldn't stop at anything if it meant that he could accomplish his goals. Currently, after the changes Maki underwent due to the deaths of Ayano Morino, Veli Batsu and the alleged death of Jack Conklin, his personality seems to have become rather stable, even if somewhat sociopathic. The young ghoul appears to have adopted a far more light-hearted attitude than ever before and seems to have a more relaxed approach to life, essentially oozing with serenity. Despite deciding to follow through with his goal of establishing justice, the man openly states that he doesn't care if he achieves his goal or not, as he now realises that there's no point in really even trying, but not doing so would be a waste of one's time on Earth. Maki still retains traits of his cheeky personality, although his short temper seems to be completely absent and his dark demeanour appears to be gone. The ghoul is now mostly uninterested in most of the events unfolding around him that aren't of particular importance, in contrast to his previously curious nature. He seems to also have taken to acting in a more refined matter, refraining from overutilising curse words and other generally disrespectful actions, making him generally appear more mature. Maki can now also maintain a hellishly powerful composure, capable of completely suppressing any remote trace of anger during its conception. He still engages in vigilantism and cannibalism, as well as continuing the body training that he had started a while back. Maki still enjoys taunting his opponents, especially those of lower class and those who get infuriated quickly, showing that a part of the old joker is still alive. Despite continuing to find edginess and cheesiness highly distasteful, the ghoul now doesn't react so sharply to it, managing to suppress the feeling of obnoxiousness when he encounters individuals with these two traits and instead opting to calmly mock them about the shortcomings in their personalities. His obsession with justice seems to have diminished, the young man simply doing his vigilante work as if it was an enjoyable chore, instead of dedicating his life to pursuing it like a passion. In that sense, he's both become more different to his father due to his lesser interest in pursuing justice, but also more similar in that he seems generally more unengaged in the workings of the world. Having given up on the goal of peace between humans and ghouls, Maki now only fights for the sakes of Aogiri Tree and his fallen comrades. Background Maki was purportedly the son of a famous S-rated Bikaku vigilante ghoul, Yamato Itokawa, also known as Stingray. Not much is currently known about his early childhood, but it is clear that Maki generally resents his father, although he still holds him at high regard. Maki's been shown to love his mother. Maki's late childhood and very early teens are spent in the Three Blades Alliance ghoul gang. As a weaker ghoul, he was conscripted into the gang and was forced to do menial work for the other members. He met many other ghouls he developed friendships with, such as Hirako, Ren, Buki and Satoshi. However, in a bid to provide his friends with better life conditions, he attempted to become stronger and obtain more influence within the gang, leading to him getting associated with the full members. He then develops a friendly student-mentor relationships with Doku. Eventually, everyone except Hirako and Satoshi is killed in a raid caused by Gozu and Dan's betrayal. The two submit an anonymous tip-off to the CCG with the location of the group's base. Gozu also kills the two other strongest members, which further worsens the situation. Maki seems to hold a great grudge against them and looks for the two to this day. Maki's early and mid teens (13-17) are spent at Anteiku, but not much is known about his time there. When he reached the age of 17, Maki eventually moved into the 22nd ward. He then eventually started university and also turned his apartment into his own base of operations from where he organises his vigilante attacks. Story At the start of the events of TGRP, Maki was a vigilante in the 22nd. He spent some time working alone until he eventually heard of Aogiri and joining them. After the Newcomers arc, he was made Kana's direct subordinate. As time passed he eventually lost his title to Jack. Railroad Arc - Kasumi and Maki engaged in a fight with Jiro and Dan in their train car. After a brief fight in which Jiro was rendered partly incapacitated, the Aogiri team grabbed the package they were meant to retrieve and then ran off. Wintertide Arc - During Wintertide, Maki and Ayano engaged in combat with Alistair Bake and fought him off. Saving Kasumi and hence securing the only RC suppressants from the Hospital Raid, the two also saved Kotome Nene during their retreat. In the same time period, Maki, Jack and Juha also reacted to a planned ambush by the CCG set in the 22nd Ward that was meant to trap Maki, but instead ended up working to the CCG's disadvantage. In the fight, Junko Kobayashi lost an eye and Kichirou Kurosawa was kidnapped, before then being tortured, experimented upon and turned into a Proto-Ghoul. Eye for an Eye Arc - During the events of Eye for an Eye, Maki lead a team of ghouls whose goal was to protect Satoshi's 22nd Ward ghoul creation laboratory. Running into Ayano, Maki was shocked to see his friend betraying him and avariciously going for the boons of stealing half-ghouls and research. After a fight during which he was ambushed by Serafina Baxter, Maki was knocked out and forced to watch as Shidu stole most of the half-ghoul research that he had wanted to send to Juha, as well as the half-ghouls. Candlelight - TBD Wild, Wild East - TBD Relationships Powers and abilities General Attributes: *'High speed combatant:' Given his nature as an Ukaku, Maki is very fast - even compared to other Ukaku ghouls, he's quite mobile and his maneouvrebility seems to be quite high. *'Tenacious fighter:' Maki is sturdy and durable, which enables him to keep going strong in a fight despite taking serious hits. This allows him to do combat in prolonged fights without having to worry about taking too much damage. *'Sub-par regeneration:' Maki's regeneration seems to be somewhat below average, slowing his recovery from deep wounds. *'Crafty combatant:' Maki has been shown to be crafty and creative in fights, performing various strategies and tricks in order to get ahead of the enemy. *'Skilled bladed weapons wielder:' Due to his experience with knives, kendo and fencing, Maki is quite capable at using bladed weapons in fights. Skills Hand-to-hand *'Proficient Aikido practitioner:' Maki is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, being a skilled Aikido practitioner. He's an experienced fighter that excels in blocking and dodging enemy attacks, as well as utilising grappling moves and techniques. Swordsmanship *'Kendo/fencing practitioner:' In the past Maki has studied and experimented with Kendo and fencing as hobbies. These skills allow him to be quite competent in wielding his "makeshift Quinques" and other bladed weaponry. He seems to be interested in improving and becoming a better swordsman in order to try and rival Izumi Okazaki. Kagune *'Ukaku:' Maki possesses an Ukaku kagune that is formidable at all ranges. His kagune, unlike other Ukakus, produces relatively huge projectiles that are one meter in length. He can propel these projectiles at ridiculous speeds and at very long ranges while while retaining high accuracy. His kagune is capable of launching multiple RC spears at rapid succession, but it takes a considerable toll on his stamina. As a result, he's only being able to use it to shoot a limited amount. Maki's projectiles are very energy-consuming not just because of their size, but also because they don't dissipate like normal Ukaku projectiles. His kagune's shape is that of a small, 20 cm x 20 cm gaseous cloud that resembles a flickering flame in shape. Weapons *'Cane:' Maki has been shown being capable to construct his own weapons - canes with concealed blades. The concealed weapon consists in an RC spear from his Ukaku embedded within steel casing and looks like a normal cane. The weapon can be drawn by twisting the handle and pulling. The RC spear, as a part of a kagune, is very robust and sharp, but the steel casing is not always tough enough and it's been shown that the weapon can be dismantled by stronger hits. It appears that strong Bikakus are the best at breaking the cane apart. Maki has shown considerable skill utilising this weapon. Quinques: *'Scorpion:' The Scorpion Quinque is the first Quinque that Maki has managed to obtain. He acquired it in a fight against Alistair, much like Alistair himself acquired it in a fight against Sado. Maki is skilled in wielding bladed weapons and is good at using the dagger in combat on its own, although he prefers utilising it as a parrying knife in combination with a larger weapon (such as his cane, for example). Gallery JokerMaki1.png|(Maki /drawn by /u/JokersMaze/) Maki Itokawa.PNG|(Maki's banner picture drawn by JokersMaze) Atsui_koi_doodle.png|(Maki as drawn by Atsui Koi) Atsui koi doodle Kylar Coloured.png|Atsui Koi's comic (coloured by Kylar - /u/we7887 ) DekkMAKI.jpg|(Tatsuhiro's version of Maki's mask.) DekkMakiMementoMask.jpg|(The memento mask that Tatsuhiro made for Maki. Maki used this mask during the 22nd ward raid in order to conceal his identity.) Bibliography Trivia * It's been revealed that Maki is actively looking to obtain a Quinque from a defeated investigator to replace his cane. * Maki is noted to be somewhat excessively curious. * Maki enjoys playing chess and teasing his friends. * Maki has been shown to engage in frequent monologues. * Maki hates people who get too worked up over things, the CCG, debt, change, hypocrites and his co-worker Takiwara. * Maki likes sleeping, hunting annoying ghouls and totally ridiculous over-the-top action movies. * It has been noted that Maki often evades questions that put him in a hard spot. * Maki's Ukaku projectiles don't dissipate, which enables their usage as bladed weaponry. * Maki is shown to be obsessed with Quinques. * Despite being a speed-based combatant, ironically enough Maki is shown stating that he hates fighting speed-based combatants. Further, he's also stated that he hates fighting Ukakus, even though he himself, is, an Ukaku ghoul. * It is very strongly implied that Maki cooks his "food" and eats using cutlery. It is hinted that this habit has been adopted from his mother. * Maki supposedly has grown to really like the taste of blood wine now, after he'd drank the beverage for a good amount of time. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Colorless Category:Anteiku